Do You Sleep?
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: No. Yami Yugi can't sleep, not since SHE died.....


Do you sleep?  
  
Anthy: This is a ficcy I came up with while I was at camp.  
  
Anshi: Thank Kilandra.  
  
Anthy: Yeah, she helped me out.  
  
Anshi: Help...it's good.   
  
Anthy: Yessssss.  
  
Anshi: This is a Yami-past-songfic.  
  
Anthy: And the song is Do You Sleep  
  
Anshi: By Lisa Loeb.   
  
Anthy: You should listen to her music.   
  
Anshi: By the way, Sheta is Egyptian for secrets.   
  
Anthy: well...now you know.   
  
Anshi: Hop to it!  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Do You Sleep?  
Yami's heart danced once his mother, Sheta, told him the news. Nothing could have been greater than this. Nothing. The world was right and life was good.   
  
Do you eat  
  
"Your father..."  
  
Sleep  
  
"Is dead."   
  
Do you breathe me anymore?  
  
Yami couldn't give a rat's ass about anything that happened. Nor did he care that he ruled Egypt. Control, power, divine right, absolute monarchy, none of that mattered anymore. He didn't care. That bastard was dead, and life was good. He was an abusive father who was never around and almost always drunk. Yami remembered it, even though he was very young when it started.   
  
"Your queen, Bastet..."  
  
Yami listened now. Where his queen was involved, he listened. She was his. She had blue hair, adorned with golden string and cloth. Not only was she blind, her body was possessed by an ancient dragon, who had escaped from a stone tablet and was inhabiting her body. And that dragon was named Koryu.   
  
"Bastet is dead too."   
  
Do you sleep?  
  
"She's...dead?"  
  
Do you count sheep   
Anymore?  
  
Yami's heart once sang, now it mourned. But he briefly touched a bruise on his arm, and his sorrows melted away into nothingness. His father was dead. The abuse would stop. He excused himself and walked away to his room.   
  
Do you sleep anymore?  
  
He heard footsteps behind him. When Yami turned around, he saw Sheta. Her black hair hung limp on her back, and her kind black eyes were concerned. Yami invited her to sit and chat. He had no idea.   
  
Do you take plight   
On my tongue  
Like lead?  
  
"How long had it been going on?" Sheta asked.   
  
Yami froze. She knew, and had known for a while. Yami thought to himself. How many years HAS it been? 3...4...5...?   
  
"Five years." He answered.   
  
Do you fall  
Gracefully   
Into bed  
Anymore?  
  
Sheta sighed and stood up. She walked over to her son and tenderly touched a fading bruise under his eye. Yami still winced.   
  
I saw you   
As you walked  
Across my room  
  
"You're 15 now."   
  
"I know..."  
  
"And you're a prodigy when it comes to the shadow games..."  
  
"Yes mother..."  
  
You looked   
Out the window  
You looked   
At the moon  
  
"But you're still my son. And if you fail, if you never forgive anyone, or if you never love anyone again, I will always love you."   
  
Sheta kissed Yami on the forehead.   
  
"Goodnight, my son."  
  
"Goodnight mother."   
  
And you   
Sat on the corner   
Of my bed  
  
And you smoked   
With the ghost  
In the back   
Of my head  
  
Yami laid down and stared at the ceiling once she left. His mind was reflecting on what she had said. Was she hinting something? Was he going to do something awful? Was he going to turn out like his father?   
  
I don't know  
And I don't care  
If I ever  
Will see you   
Again  
  
The day passed quickly, and Yami found night again...still thinking about what Sheta had said. Her words still echoed in his ears. He found himself wandering in the courtyard. The stars were dim and torches were bright.   
  
I don't know  
And I   
Don't care  
  
Yami listened to the night birds calling out to each other in the dim light. Like a lullaby, that only birds knew.   
  
If I ever   
Will be there  
  
Water rippled in the fountain, but there was no wind. Yami concentrated.   
  
Do you eat  
  
Yami strained to hear a voice, talking to itself. Whoever it was up to no good. Yami froze.   
  
Sleep  
  
Do you   
Breathe me  
Anymore?   
  
Yami walked back, something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in his heart.   
  
Do you sleep  
  
Something plowed into him as he rounded the corner. He looked and saw a girl. She had Ryou style white hair and demonic black tattoos on her eyes. There were two black lightning bolts streaking from under her eyes and down her face. Her loot sack had ripped open and a golden, 4-point item with the same black lightning bolts and black eye marks on it.   
  
Do you   
Keep me  
  
Yami's eyes fell on the item. It was his blind queen's favorite. And she was dead.   
  
Anymore  
  
The thief stood up to run, but Yami grabbed a handful of her long white hair and pulled her back.   
  
You kick   
My foot  
Under the  
Table  
  
The girl dropped to the ground, balancing on her hands, and kicked Yami's feet out from under him.   
  
I kick you   
Back  
Can't say   
I'm able  
  
All the commotion was sure to alert someone. The girl cut Yami with her clawed gloves. Blood slid down his cheek, under his right eye, just as two guards and Sheta ran in.   
  
To stand   
For you  
  
"Anshi!" Sheta cried.   
  
Or fall   
For you  
  
Upon hearing her name, the girl pushed Yami to the ground. She got a strong grip around his neck and held her claws millimeters above his eyes. She glared at Sheta and grinned.  
  
"One move Sheta and his 'pretty' eyes will be on the ends of my blades." Anshi hissed.   
  
Ever again  
  
Sheta stepped forwards.   
  
"Anshi, Bastet died the other night."   
  
Wish for  
A perfect setting  
  
Anshi froze. Her grip loosened and her eyes widened. In that instant, the two guards rushed forwards and restrained her. Her loot and weapons fell to the floor.  
  
Wishing that   
I'm letting   
You  
  
Yami was dizzy when he stood up, and his rage was growing. He delivered his punishment then and there. Death. Sheta bowed her head. Anshi, in return, spoke her mind before she was dragged off.   
  
Take me   
Where you   
Want me  
All over again  
  
"When you are reborn, 5000 years from now, you will find a white-haired girl of your dreams. You won't remember. This girl will be everything to you. And through her I will kill you."   
  
You can't give   
Yourself  
Absolutely  
Someone else  
  
Sheta turned to Yami, sad about his decision. She had become friends with the thief, with the heart she had anyways. It was somewhat a shame to see a talent like her go so soon.   
  
"I wish you wouldn't have..."  
  
"Silence."   
  
Yami's voice was cold and heartless. Sheta softly touched the cut on his face, but Yami pulled away and walked back to his chambers. Sheta sighed and turned to the streets. With tears in her eyes, she walked away from her son.   
  
Now I don't know  
And I   
Don't care  
If I ever   
Will see you again  
  
Yami stumbled into his room and sat on his bed. He thought about Anshi, soon to be sealed away in the darkest pit in Egypt. Served the bitch right.   
  
I don't know  
And I   
Don't care  
If I ever   
Will be there  
  
Yami stood up and walked to the balcony.   
  
I saw you as you walked  
Across my room  
  
Yami looked at the moon, peeking out from behind the clouds.   
  
You looked out the window  
You looked at the moon  
  
Yami turned at stared at the shadowy memories of himself. And the ghostly figure of his mother was there, sitting on his bed.   
  
And you   
Sat on the corner  
Of my bed  
  
But the shadowy figure disappeared in the tomb-like silence.   
  
And you smoked  
With the ghost  
In the back of my head  
  
Yami ran. He had to find Sheta! He had to find his mother. She said she would always love him. And he still needed her. He could see her. He called out to her. She turned and waited for him to catch up. Yami waited a moment to catch his breath.   
  
"Mother...I'm sorry."   
  
There! It was out.   
  
Do you eat  
  
"Sorry for what, my son?"   
  
Sleep  
  
Yami took a deep breath.  
  
Do you   
Breathe me anymore  
  
"I'm sorry for not listening. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for everything."   
  
Do you sleep  
  
Sheta smiled, as did Yami.   
  
Do you count sheep anymore?  
  
But the moment was shattered as a sword poked out of Sheta's neck. Yami's eyes widened in fear. Sheta's hands curled around the blade and pushed it backwards, out of her neck. Then she dropped to the ground.   
  
"Mother!"   
  
Do you sleep anymore  
  
Yami rushed to her side, new tears streaming from his eyes. Sheta slowly opened her eyes. Her voice was a whisper, and Yami Yugi listened.   
  
"I...I am also sorry..."  
  
"F-for what mother?" Yami's voice faltered.  
  
"I am...sorry..."  
  
Yami held his breath.  
  
"I am sorry for...leaving you..."  
  
Yami could swear his heart stopped.  
  
"...for leaving you so soon."   
  
And then she was gone. Yami pulled her close, tears pouring from his eyes. He kissed her forehead, like she had done to him.   
  
And there, all alone, he cried.   
  
I don't know  
And I don't care  
If I ever will be there  
  
Will be there  
  
End 


End file.
